Various sizes and configurations of boxes exist to ship a variety of products, such as fitness equipment. Some boxes include a flap formed in a sidewall of the box for permitting a handler to move the flap and insert their hand into an aperture in the sidewall previously occupied by the flap to provide a handhold for carrying the box. The flap generally is pushed inwardly into the interior of the box. Once pushed into the interior of the box, the flap remains in this position during shipping and no longer closes the aperture in the sidewall of the box, thereby exposing the product inside the box to the exterior environment. Additionally or alternatively, documents placed inside the box, such as owner manuals and/or shipping information, may exit the box through the aperture and thus may be lost during shipping. Similarly, smaller components placed inside the box may be lost during shipping.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved box that addresses at least in part the above described problems and/or which more generally offers improvements or an alternative to existing arrangements.